


No Uninvited Callers

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Shenanigans, humantale, undyne's angry but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Mettaton and Papyrus are dating and what better way to spend the holidays than cuddling up on the sofa with your beloved? Well, not everything is so simple when your friends are out to annoy you...





	No Uninvited Callers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEverlastingRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingRandom/gifts).



> This is a gift for TheEverlastingRandom's birthday. It's mostly based on her human AU that I adore and I totally recommend checking out her blog on tumblr (everlasting-random-art is her art blog) and reading her fic "Blook"! You don't have to know about her AU to read this fic but it's definitely recommended :>
> 
> Have a good birthday, hun. <3

The first few days of winter were settling in, turning noses red and quickening boot-clad feet. There was a festive chill in the air that inspired excitement in many. It was a fun time, a time to spend with family, friends and loved ones. And for Papyrus and Mettaton, it was the first year they’d be spending the holidays with each other, which made it all the more special.

They’d been out to a restaurant for dinner. It hadn’t been too far away but the cool air was beginning to freeze them down to the bone.

“This was wonderful,” Mettaton gushed when they reached Papyrus’ home, hugging himself for warmth. He walked him up to the door and smiled, intending to kiss him goodbye and be on his way. Though, when he saw Papyrus’ furrowed brow, he stopped. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Papyrus shook his head. “Oh! Nothing... I just don’t really want the date to be over yet,” he admitted, his voice rising in pitch the more he spoke. “Not that I’m saying you should come inside or anything! Just that I want you to, and well, you can come inside my house if _you_ wanted to, too! But not just because I want you to but because, well, it’s warm in my house and we could talk more and-”

“Darling, that sounds lovely,” Mettaton said, cutting him off before he rambled on for another five minutes. Papyrus was adorable when he did that, but it really was cold outside and the idea of being snuggled up and cosy in Papyrus’ house was just too enticing.

“Alrighty!” Papyrus cheered, opening the door and standing back to let Mettaton in first. He was always the gentleman.

Mettaton was immediately greeted by a lovely feeling of warmth, not just from the heat of Papyrus’ house, but because of how delightfully snug it was in there, all trimmed up with festive decorations. All it needed was an open fire and Mettaton could have melted into goo with how comfy he felt.

Papyrus closed the door behind them and took Mettaton’s outerwear from him, hanging his coat up on the rack. Papyrus liked how it looked there, by his own, like it belonged there in his house. But before he could start daydreaming about living with Mettaton, he had the man himself to tend to! He directed him to the sofa where Mettaton settled himself happily, expecting Papyrus to do the same.

“Would you like anything, Mettaton?” he asked before sitting down. “How about a hot drink? Or something to eat? No wait, we just ate-”

“You know what I _really_ want, darling?” Mettaton said, cutting him off for a second time. Papyrus stopped and looked at him, intrigued. “I want a cute guy to sit here and snuggle me.”

Papyrus could barely conceal the smile that spread across his face. That was a very appealing request indeed!

He sat beside him as requested, smiling coyly when he noticed how close Mettaton had positioned himself. They’d been dating for a few months now and, even though they’d been known to partake in many make-out sessions, Papyrus still found himself stumbling verbally whenever Mettaton was close.

“Hmm, I know it probably doesn’t count because I didn’t leave but... I never got my goodbye kiss and I can’t help but feel slightly jaded,” Mettaton said, pouting. 

Papyrus’ heart raced, Mettaton’s hints running through his mind and making the cogs turn, slowed only by his nerves. “You’d like a kiss!” he announced.

Mettaton chuckled. “I’d love one.”

They turned their bodies so they were facing one another on the sofa. Without hesitation, Papyrus leant in, letting his lips meet Mettaton’s. He’d intended to kiss him gently, but once their faces met, he pulled away with a gasp. Mettaton’s lips were like ice.

“You’re freezing!” Papyrus informed him, holding his hand to Mettaton’s cheek worriedly, then moving to take his hands in his own. Mettaton's fingers were like ice. “You should have told me you were cold! I’d have turned the heating up.”

“It’s fine, honestly-”

But Papyrus wasn’t listening. He wanted Mettaton to be happy! And a cold Mettaton wasn’t a happy Mettaton, Papyrus was sure. What kind of host, or even boyfriend, was he if he couldn’t keep his loved ones warm? Leaping up, he set on turning up the heating, but then he stopped, turning back to Mettaton to give him a blanket from the back of the sofa.

“Wait here!” he instructed, leaving to go turn his home into a festively warm oven.

Mettaton sighed, knowing there was no stopping him once he’d decided he wanted to help. Besides, he _was_ pretty cold. But he was also impatient, and so any time spent without Papyrus when he could be here kissing him was time wasted, in his opinion.

When Papyrus was gone for a few seconds, Mettaton figured he should get himself comfortable. He planned on staying there for the afternoon and his legs were beginning to ache from all the walking he’d been doing today. 

When he was just a kid, he’d lost both of his legs below the knee due to a septic shock caused by a mixture of pneumonia and his diabetes he’d lived with all his life. 

It had been difficult to begin with, the loss of his legs, but he had the most wonderful friends to get him through it. Blooky, Maddy, Alphys... and now even Papyrus! He’d always been so lovely and caring, if not a little overly-worried sometimes. Though, it was probably for the best that Papyrus was looking out for him, Mettaton knew this deep down. If Papyrus didn’t fuss over him all the time, he’d be much more reckless. 

Through all of his friends’ love and support, he’d gathered the strength to keep being the person he’d always dreamed of being. He was Mettaton. Legs or not, nothing could take that away from him. Who needed legs with a personality like this?

But now his legs just ached.

Deliberately, Mettaton rolled up his trousers to above the knee. He pressed the pin by his heel and pulled the prosthetics off, and then removed the liners underneath. He sighed happily once he’d relieved himself from them, tucking the prosthetics neatly under the table so no-one would trip over them. 

Wondering what was taking Papyrus so long, Mettaton draped the blanket over himself, warming himself up. He hoped Papyrus would come back soon, he’d have to reattach his prosthetic legs to go see what he was up to and he’d just gotten comfortable.

So he sat and waited, checking his phone every now and then just to pass the time. After a few long minutes, he heard Papyrus’ distinct voice echoing down the corridor.

“No, Sans! You’re not showing Mettaton those- I won’t let you!” he yelled, a hint of worry in his voice.

“He’ll love ‘em, don’t worry about it,” Sans’ calmer voice assured him. They both sounded as though they were getting closer to the living room Mettaton was relaxing in.

“There is nothing to love about those terrible photos, now put them back!” Papyrus said in return, completely exasperated. 

Mettaton braced himself when the two of them burst through the door and back to where he was sat. Sans came in first, smiling mischievously at Mettaton with what looked like a photo album in his hands. Papyrus followed quickly behind, trying to snatch it from Sans’ hands but failing to do so due to his brother’s effortless dodges.

Mettaton’s eyes widened at the sight. “Please tell me they’re baby photos,” he begged, patting the seat next to him for the two of them to sit down.

Papyrus nabbed the space next to Mettaton before Sans could do so. 

“They’re not so much baby photos and more... photos of my whole childhood and... teenage years.” Papyrus frowned. “They’re not the most flattering photos in the world but... if you must see them,” he took the photo album from Sans, who sat by his side, “I’m going to do the showing.”

Sans rolled his eyes. “Fine, bro. Don’t think you’ve escaped my running commentary, though.”

Mettaton couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He almost wanted to take the photo album from Papyrus and flick through the pages himself, but he restrained his excitable fingers for now.

Papyrus opened the first page and revealed five pictures of baby Papyrus, with deep brown eyes and a head full of curly hair.

Mettaton had to stifle a cry. “Oh dear, I think that’s the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” he commented, covering his mouth in awe. “You were such a round baby.”

“So round,” Sans nodded, “I struggled to pick him up for the first few years of his life because he was so chubby.”

Papyrus’ cheeks were burning already. “Well, I hope my cuteness here is pleasing both of you!” he said, turning the page quickly.

“It is,” they replied in unison.

He quickly flicked over the next few pages, all quite similar to the first. Pictures of Papyrus’ first birthday, Papyrus crawling, walking, pretending to cook with toy food. Mettaton found himself getting comfortable by Papyrus’ side, resting his head upon his shoulder and subconsciously stroking the hairs on his arm as he watched. 

“Ya see, here he just turned three, like, a few weeks ago so he’s starting to say all sorts of funny stuff. I remember when I took this photo, he told me he never wanted to go outside again because the snow makes his toes cold and yet he refused to put his shoes on whenever he went out. He didn’t go outside for a month,” Sans explained, pointing at a photo of a tiny Papyrus with a grumpy face, arms folded and toes out. 

Mettaton cooed at his little face, wondering what Papyrus had been so hesitant about. These photos were adorable! Though that was hardly a surprise, Mettaton had always found Papyrus adorable.

They went through several more photos, and right before their eyes, Papyrus was growing up. Birthday after birthday passed. Cheeky smiles and chubby cheeks turned into angsty glances and pointy cheekbones. Almost without warning, Mettaton realised what Papyrus had been so intent on hiding. 

His teenage years.

Papyrus was flicking through these pages rather quickly, making both Mettaton and Sans protest loudly.

“Woah, bro, you can’t just skip the best photos like that- you’re missing the goth stage.”

“ _You had a goth stage?_ ” Mettaton gasped.

“I didn’t!” Papyrus insisted. “There’s absolutely nothing to see here!” He was passing by the pictures so quickly no one could see them clearly.

Mettaton scowled. “I want to see your awkward teenage years! Stop going so fast,” he said as he tried to take the photo album from him.

“C’mon, Paps, it’s funny,” Sans said, also trying to grab the photo album.

With an angered sigh, Papyrus gave in. “Fine!” he yelled, passing the photo album to Mettaton and standing up. “I can’t sit by you while you look at them, though.”

Mettaton looked as though he’d just been given the holy grail. Quickly, he scooted next to Sans, opening it back up to the place Papyrus had started skipping pictures. 

Papyrus folded his arms as he stood, watching them with a less-than-pleased expression. Mettaton tittered gently at his pouting face and then looked down at the photos he’d so desperately wanted to hide.

“Well, this isn’t too bad,” Mettaton commented, looking at the pictures of teenage Papyrus with interest. The growth spurts seemed to hit Papyrus hard during his adolescence. He looked significantly taller in each picture, making him lanky and awkward looking. Mettaton wondered whether this was what he wanted to hide, because it certainly didn’t seem _that_ bad. 

That was until Mettaton turned the page.

Sans could barely keep himself from laughing. Mettaton didn’t have to look at him to know that tears were welling in his eyes. 

There it was, Papyrus’ goth stage in full bloom. Mettaton glanced at Papyrus, who had turned away completely, his head in his hands.

“I don’t know why we don’t just get rid of that photo!” he grumbled into his hands.

Sans stopped laughing immediately, turning strangely serious. “We are not getting rid of that photo. You don’t know how much it means to me-”

“You just like laughing at it!”

“Exactly! It has comedic value.”

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Mettaton interrupted, grabbing Papyrus’ curious attention. Mettaton looked at the photo. Papyrus looked around fourteen or fifteen, not as tall he is now but certainly tall for his age. His outfit comprised of a leather jacket that came down to his knees and ended in large black boots that were covered in buckles. His face was adorned with a seemingly forced scowl, smoky black eyeliner and dark lipstick. “Papyrus, you look incredible here. You should dress like this more often!”

“What?! You really think that?” Papyrus asked as his eyes lit up, no longer quite as embarrassed as before.

Mettaton nodded. “And you look good with makeup. You were better at applying it than I was at that age...”

“Wowie! Well, thank you! I still wear it sometimes- I don’t know whether you’ve noticed,” Papyrus pointed out. When he noted Mettaton’s shocked expression, he elaborated, “Sometimes I use highlighter to make my cheekbones pointier!” 

Mettaton gawked at him. “That’s why your cheekbones always look so sharp- well, apart from their natural pointiness, of course.”

“Of course!” Papyrus chimed. His mood had lifted wonderfully all of a sudden, Mettaton’s compliments always seemed to cheer him up.

He was just about to sit back down on the sofa next to Mettaton when a loud knock sounded on the front door. Disgruntled that his time spent with Mettaton was being prolonged once again, Papyrus went to answer the door.

Mettaton looked quizzically at Sans, who shrugged in return. Now that his fun with the photos was over, Sans seemed to go back to his normal calm self, spreading out on the other half of the sofa to get himself comfortable. Mettaton did the same, placing the photos down on the table and leant back, listening out for Papyrus’ voice at the door in an attempt to find out who was there.

His peace was soon disrupted, however, when he recognised the voice of their uninvited caller.

“’Sup nerd?” her voice rang out, sending chills down Mettaton’s spine. 

He looked up to the heavens in an attempt to find an answer. _Why her? Why now?_ he mouthed with despair. At this point, it felt like he’d never get Papyrus all to himself.

A couple of seconds later, Undyne burst through the door to the living room and spotted Mettaton on the couch. They both stopped, looked at each other with mutual distaste and turned the atmosphere icy. Papyrus walked in after her hurriedly and tapped her shoulder to stop her from glaring at his boyfriend.

“Undyne! You didn’t answer my question- why are you here?” Papyrus asked, moving himself subtly in front of her to keep Mettaton out of sight. The less they could interact with each other, the better.

Undyne broke her salty gaze to look at Papyrus warmly. “I’m just here to see my good pal, Papyrus!” Her smile somehow turned from friendly to forced in under a second and Papyrus wondered whether she was telling the whole truth. “...And Sans posted on facebook that you had the baby photos out so...” She gestured to herself. “Here I am!”

Papyrus gasped. “Sans! When did you do that?!”

“’Bout five minutes ago?” he replied, shrugging. He pointed to the photo album on the table. “They’re there if you wanna look.”

“Sweet!” Undyne cheered and plonked herself down on the sofa by Mettaton, all traces of animosity towards him went straight out of the window. These photos were golden, she wasn’t about to waste time squabbling with Mettaton when she could be looking at these. 

She picked up the photo album, skipping straight to the teenage years, obviously having seen them all before and knowing exactly where her favourites were. 

Mettaton looked at Papyrus hesitantly, hoping they weren’t all pushing this too far. He didn’t actually want Papyrus to feel bad, after all. But when he saw Papyrus’ expression, his mind was put at ease. Papyrus no longer looked so worried, or even concerned, he just watched Undyne flick through the pages with mild curiosity.

“There it is!” Undyne announced loudly, turning to the page that held the much sought after goth Papyrus.

“I think I look rather cool in that photo!” Papyrus informed her with pride.

She laughed raucously. “Heck yeah, you do! You look badass! It’s still a funny picture, though- you just look so _different_.”

Papyrus raised his eyebrow slightly, and then just smiled. He’d never thought about it like that before. 

As Undyne poured herself over the photo album, another knock on the door was heard, making both Mettaton and Papyrus look around with panic. Who could it be now? Filled with curiosity, Papyrus left once again to answer the door.

Mettaton couldn’t help but wonder who could possibly be calling in at this time, most of Papyrus’ friends were already here and it was far too dark out for Frisk to be visiting. 

His questions were quickly answered by the sound of Papyrus’ voice. 

“Oh! Hello, Alphys!” he spoke cordially, making Mettaton’s mind fill with even more questions. “And Maddy and Blooky too! It’s nice to see you all!”

Mettaton began putting his prosthetics on at the sound of that, he just had to go see what was going on. Why on Earth were those three at Papyrus’ house?

Once he’d slipped them back on, leaving Undyne and Sans to Papyrus’ photo album, he went to go question his friends who’d apparently turned up out of the blue.

Papyrus looked back at Mettaton happily when he saw him and stepped aside to let them all in.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mettaton asked, his eyes bouncing from one to the other, before landing on the thing Maddy had in their hands. Mettaton’s eyes widened. “Maddy, is that-”

Papyrus cut him off, “They saw Sans’ post about my baby photos and thought I’d want to see yours! Your cousins brought your old photo album! And Alphys tagged along out of interest.”

Alphys waved at Mettaton tentatively. “I couldn’t resist.”

“You guys have got to be kidding me,” Mettaton said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. You just... invite yourselves to our date?”

Maddy walked past him dismissively, followed by Blooky who just looked at him with an apologetic smile.

Once they were all squeezed back into the living room, Maddy had taken a space next to Undyne on the sofa, who was eyeing up the photo album in their hands like it was rare treasure. 

Blooky sat on the arm of the sofa, by Maddy’s side, also eager to look at the photos once again. Not only did that album hold Mettaton’s childhood, but it held all of theirs’, and sometimes it was nice to relive the moments of their youth when it was just the three of them. 

Alphys peered over the back of the sofa, her eyes craving to see the photos of Mettaton she’d never seen before. 

It was quite the spectacle. Mettaton and Papyrus both stood by each other, looking at all the uninvited guests at their date with an accepting look of defeat. Perhaps they wouldn’t get to be alone together anytime soon, but they couldn’t really complain, after all, everyone was here for one thing; showing off Mettaton’s baby photos. Papyrus was just as interested as the rest and Mettaton didn’t care in the slightest. He was a cute baby! He had nothing to hide.

Papyrus moved over to look at the photos also, standing by Blooky’s side to get a good view. Mettaton, however, didn’t need to see, and stayed where he was stood, watching them all admire his child form with pride. He knew every photo in that album. 

“Mettaton! You were such a cute baby!” Papyrus gushed, smiling at the photos in awe.

Mettaton stood with his hands on his hips, letting the hubris seep into his features with a smug grin. “I know,” he said simply, as though it was a mere fact to him.

“I just realised you still have the same hairstyle as when y-you were a kid,” Alphys pointed out, looking at his curled hair that was covering one side of his face.

Mettaton shrugged carelessly, that grin ever on his face. “Why alter natural perfection?” 

Undyne shook her head at him. “I have never known anyone so conceited,” she grumbled.

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m one of a kind? Thank you, Undyne. I appreciate it,” Mettaton teased, winking at her just to annoy her more.

If she wasn’t so interested in the photo album, desperately wanting to find an embarrassing picture to use against him forever, she’d have gotten angrier. But as it was, she let it go. Mettaton liked to rile her up and she wouldn’t rise to it. Not today, at least.

Most of the pictures in the album were of young Mettaton doing mundane things. Mettaton watching television, Mettaton dancing, Mettaton opening a bag of cookies, Mettaton having the cookies taken off of him because they contained too much sugar... In fact, the other two cousins were barely seen unless Mettaton was there with them, forcing them to take a photo with him. They were serial camera dodgers, it seemed, not wanting to be in the limelight. And so Mettaton took up their place, filling up the majority of the album with his own face.

He didn’t mind that in the slightest.

Page after page of Mettaton doing various activities passed and Undyne was beginning to grow bored. That was until they turned another page, moving swiftly onto a photo which contained all three of them. Mettaton was holding the camera, pointing it at the three of them with a large grin on his face. Blooky was teary-eyed, holding a snail in their hands and Maddy had their arm around them, looking proud. They all looked slightly dirty, caked in mud.

“What’s happening here?” Undyne asked, hoping it was something embarrassing.

Mettaton could tell by the soft looks on Maddy and Blooky’s faces exactly what photo it was. 

“We weren’t supposed to keep the snails from the farm,” Mettaton spoke, “But sometimes they’d escape, and they’re surprisingly fast when you don’t want them to be. So when that happened, the adults on the farm would just deem them missing and be done with it. That was a snail that had snuck away and found itself with us, in the loft of the snail barn where we’d hang out. We decided we’d keep it as a pet- it wasn’t exactly expensive or anything so it wasn’t like we were harming anyone by not returning it...”

Everyone was listening to him intently. Even Undyne had given up on trying to find dirt on him and was concentrating wholly on his story.

Mettaton carried on. “So we kept it. And after a while, we grew attached. And we named it Bartholomew-”

“ _You_ named it Bartholomew,” Maddy interjected.

“Right,” Mettaton said, “ _I_ named it Bartholomew. I must admit, it was a brilliant snail. Always won every single snail race. Everyone always wanted to use Bartholomew- that was a snail with a mission. Thing is, that was the problem with it! It was such a slippery snail- always trying to escape. I’m sure when we raced with it, it was only trying to run for the exit. Anyway- one day it went missing. We were all panic stricken- that snail was like a beloved pet by that point.”

Maddy nodded, deciding it was their turn to tell the story. “We were looking for ages, checking everywhere in the barn, even looking outside, in the grass, on trees, anywhere we could think of. It was Blooky who was smart enough to figure out where it’d gone, right, Blooky?” Maddy asked, prompting for them to finish the story.

They looked slightly intimidated at the amount of people listening to them, but spoke anyway. “I just... figured that, if I were a snail... I’d want to go where the food is... and I found him buried in the tub of snail food in the barn.”

Mettaton laughed. “We were digging in that tub for hours just on Blooky’s whim that he might be in there- and they were right!”

Maddy pointed at the photo. “Mettaton took that afterwards. For once I didn’t even care about getting my photo taken. I was just happy we’d gotten the stupid snail back.”

Undyne leant back in her seat, defeated. “Surely there’s something you have to be embarrassed about in here- skip to the teen years,” she ordered.

“Trust me, darling, there is nothing embarrassing about my teen years. I was a beautiful teen. I always had modelling agencies on my back, wanting me to work for them. Though I always turned them away. My career always destined to be amongst the stars,” Mettaton said, the metaphorical stars he spoke of seemed to appear in his eyes as he said this, making them twinkle.

Undyne shook her head and frowned scornfully. “In all my life, I’ve never heard anything more pompous.”

As Mettaton went to chuckle at her jab, Maddy turned and glowered at her.

“You think you can just insult my cousin like that, huh? You do that all the time and you think you can just get away with it?”

Undyne jumped at Maddy’s sudden change in demeanour but then her shock turned to anger. “I can talk to that idiot however I like!”

Maddy gasped. “What did you just call him?!”

“An idiot! Have a problem with that?”

“I have a huge problem with that!” 

“What are you gonna do about it, punk? I train three times a week exactly for situations like this- Papyrus knows, don’t you?” Undyne said, turning towards Papyrus.

Panicked by being suddenly put on the spot, Papyrus’ eyes widened. “Erm, yes! You train a lot, Undyne.”

“See!” she yelled.

Maddy scoffed. “I’ve been training daily since I came out of the womb. Beat that.”

“I don’t need to beat that when I can just beat _you_ ,” Undyne yelled, pointing at Maddy for dramatic effect.

Mettaton considered intervening, telling Maddy to back off because he didn’t need them to stand up for him. That’s just how his and Undyne’s relationship was. But now he could tell that Maddy wasn’t even thinking about that anymore. They’d completely forgotten what the argument was about in the first place and was just looking for a reason to yell. And anyway, Mettaton had a better idea.

Gently, he took Papyrus’ hand and leant down towards his ear, whispering, “Let’s escape to your room while everyone’s distracted.”

Papyrus smiled at him slightly mischievously and nodded. And so they discreetly left and snuck up the stairs, hand in hand. Even Alphys, Sans and Blooky were too preoccupied with the fight to notice them. Alphys and Blooky were weakly trying to tell them to stop and Sans was just grumpy because they were interrupting his peace. 

When they reached the stairs, Sans finally noticed them leaving and rolled his eyes, keeping quiet for them. He’d let his brother enjoy the rest of his date by not alerting the others. His annoying brother quota was filled up for the day anyway.

They crept into Papyrus’ room excitedly, like teenagers that had snuck their boyfriend into the house without the parents noticing. 

“I love your room, Pappy,” Mettaton commented, breathing in, “It’s so vibrant. Full of character.” He smiled at the carpet with flames on it and the skull poster on the wall. “It feels like you.”

“Thank you, Mettaton!” Papyrus said, looking around his room with a renewed sense of pride. Then he looked back to Mettaton who was stepping from leg to leg uncomfortably. “Do your legs hurt, Mettaton?!” he asked, pulling him over to his bed to sit down.

“A little,” he confessed as he sat, “But it’s okay, honey.” He patted the bed next him, inviting Papyrus to sit with him. 

He complied, sitting a decent amount away from Mettaton to give him space, but then a smile grew on his face as Mettaton shifted himself closer.

“I hope you’ve had a good day today, Mettaton!” he said, “I know the extra guests were unintended and the photo albums were unwanted but I really do hope you’ve had fun. Well, you seemed to enjoy looking at the photo albums anyway, so that’s good at lea-”

Mettaton hushed him by planting a kiss upon his lips, stroking the curled hair upon his head tenderly.

“Wowie,” Papyrus breathed when they broke apart. 

Mettaton chuckled. “I finally got my goodbye kiss.”

“You did!” Papyrus enthused, leaning in for another. 

Mettaton smiled against his mouth, unable to stop himself. He’d been looking forward to a moment like this all week. He hung his arms around Papyrus’ neck and drew him closer, not allowing him to part from his lips and bringing him in for another kiss and then another, revelling in the feeling of Papyrus’ hands placed firmly on his waist. 

“Papyrus,” Mettaton purred against Papyrus’ lips as his kisses grew in eagerness. 

“Mettaton,” Papyrus hummed in return, the happiness evident in his voice. 

Just as Mettaton was about to part his lips and introduce his tongue to the kisses, a loud crash was heard downstairs which made the two of them jump. They parted grumpily, angry that their guests had interrupted their kissing once again.

“I should go check that out,” Papyrus said, reluctance heavy in his tone. He didn’t want Undyne to be wrecking any of his furniture.

“I suppose so...” Mettaton said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “Would you like me to come with you?”

Papyrus shook his head. “That won’t be necessary! I’ll be back in just a moment, I promise. You just sit here and relax.”

“Alright, baby.”

And with that, Papyrus left the room, hoping his house wasn’t on fire or something. 

Mettaton had been left to his own devices, sitting on the bed in a sour mood. But he couldn’t be overly upset, Papyrus’ kisses had just improved his mood incredibly. He always kissed so sincerely, like he was on a mission and that mission was to smooch the heck out of Mettaton.

Mettaton had to admire his dedication to the cause.

After a few moments of being alone, Mettaton’s train of thought was abruptly stopped when a loud bang sounded behind him. He turned, half expecting someone to be stood there in the room with him but found nothing, only Papyrus’ closet. Did something fall over in there? 

With curiosity running high, Mettaton approached the closet. Perhaps it was that dog Papyrus was always complaining about! Maybe it had found its way into his closet and was chewing on his clothes. That would be terrible! Papyrus' clothes were so cute...

Mettaton took hold of the closet door handle and threw it open, expecting a dog to come flying out. But it didn’t. His first guess seemed to be true though, something had definitely fallen over in here and it seemed to be... a leg?

Mettaton picked it up. It was a prosthetic leg, covered in painted flowers on a pink background. Mettaton couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, and found himself wishing it belonged to him before remembering that Papyrus had no use for a prosthetic leg. He gasped. 

This was for _him_. 

Further back into the closet, Mettaton saw another one, just as pretty as the one in his hands. He could barely believe what he was seeing. 

“Mettaton! It’s okay- Undyne flipped a table but that’s why I buy sturdy tables- in case one is in need of flipping! It seems everything has calmed down now- Oh!” Papyrus caught sight of him, holding the prosthetic leg in his hands, completely in awe.

“Did you make these for me?” Mettaton asked.

“I- yes! I did! You... weren’t supposed to see them until Christmas,” Papyrus admitted.

A wave of guilt passed through Mettaton, making his eyes widen. “Oh, I’m sorry, Papyrus. Your closet made a noise and I thought I should check-”

“It’s okay! I’m just glad you like them... You do like them, don’t you?” Papyrus asked, standing by Mettaton’s side and taking the other out to show him more closely.

“Papyrus, I love them,” Mettaton assured, “This must have taken days.”

“Months!” Papyrus smiled, “I asked Alphys which type of prosthetics you preferred and she gave me some to work with. I thought you could wear them around the house. I remember you complaining that the ones you had didn’t go with your outfits and I thought something pink and floral would appeal to you!” He shrugged. “I just wanted to make something special.”

Mettaton’s smile was so bright it was hurting his cheeks. “I love you so much, Papyrus.”

“I love you, too, Mettaton!” 

“And... you can put these back and pretend I never saw them, if you’d like. I’ll be looking forward to receiving them on Christmas day!” Mettaton said, placing the prosthesis back into the closet.

Papyrus did the same and closed the door to hide them away. “I really am glad you like them!”

“I do! I’m going to wear them everywhere.”

“Neato!” Papyrus chirped, moving in closer to Mettaton.

Mettaton put his hands on Papyrus’ hips, pulling him in for a kiss on the forehead. “What would I do without you?” 

Papyrus thought for a moment. “I dread to think about it!”

Mettaton chuckled. “Me too.”

Just as they leant in for another elated kiss, one more booming sound came from downstairs. Papyrus broke the kiss with a groan, and then yelled, “UNDYNE, IF I COME DOWN THERE AND THAT TABLE IS NOT UPRIGHT I’LL BE FORCED TO PUT YOU IN THE SHAME SHED.”

Undyne yelled back, “SORRY, PAPS! NO NEED FOR THE SHAME SHED. I’M ALL GOOD.”

“Shame shed?” Mettaton questioned.

“The shed outside!” Papyrus explained. When Mettaton’s face still expressed confusion, he elaborated, “I put her in there when she’s been misbehaving. She’s allowed back in when I’ve decided she’s learnt her lesson.”

Mettaton looked at him amused. “That’s incredible! Can I put her in the shame shed when she’s being mean to me?”

“If I let you do that, it would look like I’m taking sides in your feud!” Papyrus fretted.

“YOU CAN KEEP KISSING THAT UPTIGHT JERK ALL YOU LIKE, EVERYTHING’S FINE DOWN HERE!” Undyne yelled again.

Maddy’s loud voice quickly followed, “WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM?!”

Papyrus sighed. “That’s it. She’s going in the shed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this! I tried to incorporate the things you love- light-hearted fun, Mettaton's family, Papyton... and shenanigans!
> 
> Happy Birthday!


End file.
